The current financial self-service equipment has a banknote depositing and withdrawing module for depositing and withdrawing banknotes, an identification module for identifying the deposited banknotes, a temporary storage device for temporarily storing the identified banknotes, a cashbox for storing the eventually identified and confirmed banknotes, a necessary system control device, and etc.
When the above financial self-service equipment handles the banknotes deposited by the user, a whole stack of banknotes placed into the banknote depositing and withdrawing module are separated individually by a banknote separating device in the banknote depositing and withdrawing module, and enter through a banknote conveying passage into the identification module provided in the conveying passage, and the banknotes identified by the identification module are conveyed to the temporary storage device or the banknote depositing and withdrawing module according to the identification results. Thus, the banknote depositing and withdrawing module of the current financial self-service equipment consists of two isolated spaces, one is a receiving space for receiving the whole stack of banknotes placed in by users, and the other is a returning space for receiving the banknotes which are unaccepted after being identified by the identification module and need to be returned to the users.
Currently, most of banknote separating devices for individually separating the whole stack of banknotes are of friction-type, for example, the separating devices disclosed in Chinese patent application No. CN1999287A and Chinese patent application No. CN201567095U, the friction-type separating mechanism is mainly composed of a reverse roller assembly 1, a pickup roller assembly 2 and a separating roller assembly 3 as shown in FIG. 1.
In the process of separating the banknotes, as shown in FIG. 2, the banknotes 4 are individually separated in the direction from top to down, at this time, the pickup roller assembly 2 and the separating roller assembly 3 provide a downward impetus for the separated banknote, while a reverse roller assembly shaft 1 provides a resistance for the separated banknote, and mainly functions to prevent the second and subsequent banknotes from entering into a separation meshing zone as shown in FIG. 3, and FIG. 3 is a top view of FIG. 1, and FIG. 4 is a partially enlarged view of the reverse roller assembly and the separating roller assembly in FIG. 3. The individually separation of the whole stack of banknotes is achieved by the radial interference fit between the reverse roller assembly 1 and the separating roller assembly 3, and the banknote has a very small thickness, by taking a domestic banknote with a face value of RMB 100 Yuan as an example, the thickness of a single sheet of the banknote at the position of an anti-counterfeiting string is about 0.15 mm, and the thickness of the single sheet of banknote at other positions is about 0.1 mm, therefore the theoretical axial distance between the reverse roller assembly 1 and the separating roller assembly 3 is relatively small, and the accuracy during processing and assembling is required to be extremely high.
Moreover, different positions of the banknote of the same type has different thicknesses, and when the banknotes having a thickness difference pass through the passage, with a fixed clearance, between the reverse roller assembly 1 and the separating roller assembly 3, the banknotes may be jammed or torn in the separating process.